Remember Me
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. Katara smiled as she looked out toward the sunset. She missed her brother. His passing had affected her a great deal more than she was prepared for. Fortunately, she had someone who eased her pain.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

A/N: This is really just a thought that came to me. One of those thoughts where you have to get it out and onto paper. So that's what I'm doing. Hope you like it! :)

XXX

Katara smiled as she looked out toward the sunset. She missed her brother. His passing had affected her a great deal more than she was prepared for.

She glanced at her aged hands, as the smile dissapeared from her face. A sigh escaped her mouth as a image of Sokka popped into her head.

Aang walked up beside up beside her and gently took her hand. She looked over and smiled at his prescence. No matter what, Aang had always been able to bring the smile back on her face.

"I can't believe he's gone." Katara said after a good length of silence. Aang nodded his head amicably.

"Me neither." Aang spoke with his eyes fixed on the setting sun ahead of them.

"He lived a good long life though." she continued.

Aang nodded his head once again. Finding the right words were extremely difficult for him at this moment.

"He did."

Katara turned to face her husband. She had expected to be the only one with tears streaming down her face, so she was suprised to see him softly crying as well.

"I miss him..." she said with her voice barely above a whisper.

"So do I." Aang pulled her into a tight embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder.

After a good amount of time passed she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

Aang smiled gently at her. "You know, he's still with us right?" Katara raised a curious eyebrow. "He lives in our hearts and our minds. He'll never be that far away, as long as we remember him."

Katara returned his smile. "Your right. Sokka will always be with us ...no matter what may happen."

The two of them smiled as they reminiscenced on things that happened several years ago. Like the time Sokka attempted to paint a picture of them.

Sokka was never deemed the world's greatest painter. He had a variety of other skills though. Like his amazing skill of being sarcastic beyond belief, or his ability to come up with a great plan on whim, or even his ability to use a boomerang and a sword like nobodies business. But painting, well painting was not one of his many skills. After the war he found himself with a paintbrush and a canvas quite often though. Unfortunately for the young couple, Aang and Katara, they were going to be his guinea pigs for the day.

The sun shined through the large floor to ceiling windows. Sokka glanced out the window a smile evident on his face as he heard the laughter of people outside. The smile was instantly gone once he saw what he was going to be painting today. It was going to be a long day for him because of them. He picked up his paintbrush continuing what he was trying to start.

"Hold still." he commanded the young couple for about the millionth time in five minutes.

Aang couldn't suppress a chuckle as Katara tickled his palm.

Sokka put down his paintbrush and threw his hands up out of fustration. He was getting nowhere with these two. Absolutely and positively nowhere. He would have an easier time drawing Momo. ...That was a good idea.

"Stop laughing Aang! You're moving too much!"

Aang couldn't contain himself any longer. He jumped up from his seat on the floor with a big grin on his face. He pointed a accusing finger at Katara.

"It's not my fault." he said, trying to shift the blame. "Katara won't stop tickling me."

Katara crossed her arms, and stood up next to Aang. A smirk covering her face. "Oh wow, blame me. I can't help it if you're ticklish."

Aang bit his bottom lip, shifting his gaze to the floor. "I am not ticklish." he said defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Katara raised an eyebrow. If she knew on thing about her boyfriend, it was that he was ticklish. She smiled at the Avatar and slowly began walking toward him, her hands behind her back.

"Katara? What are you doing?" he said. He kept moving backwards as he saw a michevious grin spread wide across her face.

Before he knew it his back was against the wall. "Just about to prove a point." she said, her grin still there.

"No. Katara do-" Aang did not get the chance to finish his sentence before Katara was tickling his sides. He couldn't help but laugh.

She stopped tickling him as he had lost his standing position and was now on the floor trying to get his air back.

Sokka nodded a head as he stood next to his sister. "She _does_ have point Aang. You're pretty ticklish."

Aang smiled as he got back up on his feet. "Well so is she." he said, with the same michevious grin on his face that Katara had earlier.

Katara widened her eyes as Aang slowly approached her. Katarar smiled at the Avatar "You'll have to catch me first." With that she darted out the door with Aang hot on her heels.

Sokka groaned and slapped himself in the forehead running after them. "Come back you guys! I'm not done painting you!"

Poor Sokka was sent on a rampid goose chase all around Ba Sing Se. He finally stopped chasing the relentles couple and settled on what he thought to be a great idea.

"That's it, I'm painting Momo." he said with a smile as he jogged off to find the flying lemur.

Though these memories brought Katara some pain, they brought her much more happiness. Knowing that she could call back on her memory anytime she so wanted and her brother would be there. In fact, so would her father and her grandmother. They were all right there with her. All she had to do was remember them.

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Aang?" she asked interrupting the thick comfortable silence.

"Yes?" he answered turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"When I die... remember me."

Aang smiled taking her hand in his and looking at her from the corner of his eye. "It's impossible for me to forget you. You have to promise me the same thing though."

Katara smiled "I can't forget you."


End file.
